Spiraling Soul
by Benjamin236
Summary: When the King of Shinigami chooses you to stop a evil that is soon to rise. Will you take the opportunity to become a hero or will you just let it slip by.
1. Dream's and Reality

Spiraling Soul

I do not own Naruto or Bleach I just own my plot.

"Talking"

'thinking'

Flashback

"**Spirit talking"**

**'Spirit thinking'**

Chapter 1:Dream's and Reality

Story Start

_Another day._ Was the thought of Naruto Uzumaki. He was able to pass and become a genin due to the fact he was able to catch a traitor. That traitor was Mizuki,his former sensei. Team assignments were to be held in two weeks. He had planned on showing up his class mates that he graduated by wearing his hiate but he decided against. _I don't want to be seen as a show off._ It would be more fun to see the looks of shock on his class mates face when they saw that he passed. He was now at his apartment building. The reason he said his building was because he owned it. The former owner's had passed away and Naruto was given this building as well as the ones beside his building and across form his apartment building. Their were about six building across from his. He was trying to get it repaired but it was a work in progress.

**Naruto's Apartment**.

_Home sweet home._ Naruto changed from his orange jumpsuit to his night clothes. He was now able to go to sleep. Only to have a dream that he would never forget. A weird dream at that.

_Dream_

_Naruto's dream was going well in his book. He was able to date Sakura, he beat Sasuke, and most of all he was the Hokage. But as the dream started to progress, reality set in. The dream was gone and his dream was now blank. He saw that their was a huge cage in his dream. He saw inside the cage and was surprised, and frightened by what he saw. The Kyūbi. He was shocked as to how big the Kyūbi was. He saw a few more people. These people were wearing a black cloak that covered their entire body. He also saw that they had the hood up as well. The only thing he saw underneath, were glowing red eyes._

_**'Come here boy,' **the cloaked person ordered. And for some reason Naruto felt fear. He felt as though this person or thing was death himself, that can kill him at any moment. He felt like a parasite under it's gaze._

_**'You can not hide your thoughts from me,'** the cloaked person pointed a finger at the shaking Naruto. Naruto, for some reason, walked forward. As he was instructed to._

_'W-who are you?' Naruto asked/stuttered. Up close, face to face he suddenly felt the person's pressure all over his body._

_**'I am the king shinigami but you may call me Kage.'** Kage replied, he had a cool, laid back tone. But the authority in it was still heard. He brought his finger down and the pressure, Naruto felt, left._

_'W-why are you here in my mind K-kage?' Naruto questioned. Even though the pressure was gone, up close, in person, he was still intimidating. _

_**'I am here because of a few reasons. One of them is to make you a shinigami. The other reason was to inform you about a new evil coming towards your world and you may be the one to stop them.'** Naruto looked at the hooded figure with shock._

_'I thought there was only one shinigami? And why me?' Naruto questioned. He still had the expression of nervousness on his face._

_**'Your mother was a shinigami and is currently the captain of the Gotei 13," **_the figure replied. _**"Now**__**after you-.'**_

_'My mother!' Naruto interrupted. The being, Kage, did not like that one bit. He snared at his form, and blasted a concentrated amount of pressure onto his form. Naruto fell to his knees, half suffocating, the other weak._

_**'Don't interrupt me again! Now as I was saying. After you pass you are going to soul society. If you are able to demonstrate your ability to use Reiryoku you would be able to go to the Shino academy in order to harness this power and be able to join the Gotei 13, the Kido Corps,or the Onmitsukido. You with me so far Naruto'** Kage stated_

_Naruto, shaking, struggled to get on his feet, and shook his head. This is a dream. It has to be a dream.'What the fuck are you talking about! You come in hear, and tell me all this shit! And what about my mother!' Kage shook his head in disappointment. _

_**'I will get to your mother in a moment,' **_he replied calmly. _**'Now the Gotei 13 are the military force of soul society. The Kido Corps as well as the Onmitsukido are both separate branches and they both specialize in something. Kido corps specialize in Kido while the Onmitsukido specialize in assassinations,stealth,and other things.'**__ Kage responded_

_Oh god! This guy is bull shit. But I'll humor him. After all I'll wake up, and this will be washed away, back into my head. 'So being a shinigami is awesome. So I get to become one? Better yet, what is a shinigami?' If Kage was a being of knowing human emotions, then he would of catched the sarcasm in Naruto's voice._

_**'A shinigami is a person who enforces the laws of soul society. In other words they are the protectors of soul society.'** Kage answered with a click of it's tongue._

_'In other words a shinigami works for you.. Just like my mother' Naruto replied. This guy is a serious dick. Why am I dreaming this shit anyways?_

_**'Now you get it,' **_Kage gave a small clap as Naruto 'realized' what's going on. _**'Your mother is currently the captain of the first division so that means I'm close with her. And by close I mean she get's to communicate with me. She was able to inherit the former captain's zanpakuto by some rather strange event I might add,' **__Naruto rubbed his hands together, obviously trying to stay awake throughout his made-up dreams lecture._

_He yawned and asked, 'What's a Zanputoe?'_

_**'It's pronounced Zanpakuto and they are a shinigami's trademark weapon. Zanpakuto's are made to reflect the person's soul and power.'** Kage paced as he continued to explain about everything he knew._

_"So is it possible for me to visit my mother one day?" Naruto asked. He stretched, and looked at the Kage being through blurry eyes._

_**'One day, but your mother cannot enter the ninja continents so she can't visit you. You see there is a barrier that blocks them from entering this world. The barrier has a positive to it. That being no hollows are allowed to come into this world.' **Kage suddenly sat down onto the watery deft below. What do you know! Even greater beings get tired._

_'Hollow's are what exactly, and they aren't evil right,' Naruto scratched the back of his head, as the information was to much to remember. So he just spaced out. And go autopilot._

_"**Yes they are. It is a shinigami's job to slay hollows."** Kage responded. He placed a single hand onto the water, and splashed. Naruto swore that he saw a grin creep up the being's face. _

_"So what is this evil you were talking about earlier and how do I become a shinigami?" Naruto asked, completely bored. I never had a dream this funny since I took a shit in the toilet, and slept on it._

_**'This evil is a person and his group bent on taking over your world. He is buried and sealed at the moment. But someone is going to awaken him,' **Naruto gave Kage a stupid stare, **'Now I want to tell you that there are multiple people in this world who have zanpakuto's. The difference is that theirs run on chakra, while yours runs on Reiryoku,' **I care because**,'****There are a few people I sense in this world that are able to use Reiryoku though. But! There is one person that has shinigami training as well as a true zanpakuto,' **The being kage looked as though it as lost in his own thoughts. **While others may have special abilities in using their Reiryoku, they may not now how to use it.** **'Now in order to become a shinigami you have to die but instead I will drain you of your chakra and put Reiryoku inside of you. This process will make it feel like you died,' **Kage took Naruto's expression as a sign of yes. **'Now do you have any questions,'** Kage inquired._

_'I want to know why Kyūbi is here and how will this effect me as a result.' Naruto demanded/whimpered._

_**'Well Kyūbi is apart of you due to the seal your father used,' **'My father!',**'Yes,** **Your father is the Yondaime. The hokage. The seal he used was the reaper death seal in which he summoned me to seal Kyūbi inside of you. Now this will effect you because you will not be able to use chakra but instead use Reiryoku as well as the techniques that come with it. Now Kyūbi will still be inside of you but she will be able to use Reiryoku just like you."** Kage stated_

_'Kyūbi is a she!' First my mother, then father, the the Kyūbi? What have I've been smoking?_

_'Of course I am' Naruto turned to meet the sound of the voice. And instantly the huge fox transformed into a teenage girl. She had long red hair and violet eyes. She appeared like a thirteen year's old. She had ivory skin,and had d-cup breast,a slim waist,and some wide hips to boot. She was wearing a red kimono that fit her nicely. Naruto also saw that she had nine tails as well as fox ears._

_'Wow!' Naruto was flabbergasted at what he saw._

_'Please Naruto. Take a picture it last longer,' Kyubi jokingly replied._

_**'So Naruto are you ready to become a shinigami now?'**Kage questioned impatiently. _

_'Can I talk to you alone Kage.' Kage considered this for a moment before he put a bubble around Kyūbi's cage._

_**'Alright Naruto. What's on your mind,'** Kage crossed his covered arms over his chest._

_'Why me. I mean if everything you say is true shouldn't you get a ninja who is better than me. A ninja who is strong and intelligent. I really don't understand why you choose me of all people. I'm just a dead last who can't do anything right,' Naruto gave a casual reply that Kage though was serious._

_**'I chose you because you never gave up. Naruto, you know what it means to work hard. I've seen you train day in day out to get the clone jutsu. I've seen you try to better yourself by studying. Those are reasons why I chose you ****but there's more that I won't say****. You know whats it like to work for something and that is what I am looking for in a person'** Kage's sincere reason brought a warm fussy feeling to his chest. No homo. _

_'How about you go see Rock Lee. He is a friend of mine with a huge handicap, but similarities like me. He trains everyday just like me. He studies everyday just like me. The only difference is that I can use chakra and he can't. So it'd be better I he had it so he could have an advantage,' Naruto replied._

_**'Your right. Your absolutely right. I guess I can tell you the true reason. Your mother wanted this for you. I questioned her after seeing you in action. You were an idiot. A idiot who just wanted the attention of the villagers so that they would acknowledge your presence. Do you know how many people I could of chose from. I could have chosen your hokage but Kushina said just watch him. So I did. I watched you. I didn't really see anything that caused you to stand out until I saw it. It was your spirit. A spirit I haven't seen in years. That is what caught my attention. That and how you were able to avoid the anbu in a bright orange jumpsuit. The point is that I know I could have had the greatest ninja become a shinigami and call it a day but I decided not to. Simply because I started to believe in you. I started to see what Kushina was seeing all along and I was mad at myself for not seeing it sooner.' **Kage said with closed eyes._

_'My mother wanted this for me. To become a shinigami."'Naruto asked, but it was more to himself then Kage, softly._

_**'Well she wanted to see you become one of the greatest ninja's of all time. Your father felt that way, too,' **Kage replied_

_'What if I didn't choose to become a ninja? What if I quit and gave up? Would they still be proud of me?' Naruto yelled, the sudden stress of his family getting to him._

_**'I don't have all the answers Naruto.'** Kage replied_

_'If you don't then who does?' Naruto questioned. Suddenly, as magic, their was a flash of light in Naruto's mind. Two people were now present. One he recognized as the Yondaime Hokage. The other person who appeared; he didn't know. She had long red hair, violet eyes, and tanned skin like his own. She was wearing a pair of black pants,a black shirt,a white jacket with a symbol on the back. On her waist was a katana which had a red sheath. She had on a pair of black sandles as well._

_**'You better make this quick you two.' **Kage said to the two who nodded in response._

_'Naruto,' the forth walked up to the blonde child. He knelt down and said, 'How old are you now?' Naruto punched Minato in the stomach as a response._

_'Why...why me dad?' Naruto asked. His eyes started to shimmer a little._

_'I guess I deserved that one,' the forth said more to himself, but he didn't realize he said it out loud._

_'You deserve a lot more than that Minato-kun,' the red head tried to slap him in the back of his head, but he avoided it subconsciously._

_'I'm sorry alright! I'm sorry if I couldn't be father of the year. I'm sorry I couldn't be their for my son when he needed me the most Kushina-chan. I believed in my son. I believed he could overcome anything and he did. He made it this far and can still keep going,' Minato yelled. Tears coming to his eyes. He reached out, and grabbed Naruto's form in a firm hug._

_'I'm sorry to Naruto-kun,' Kushina said as she started to cry as well. The Namikaze's were now in a group hug._

_'Your my mom, right?' Naruto still had his head buried into his parents chest. He blushed a little when he felt her bosom felt on his cheek. Weird._

_'Yes Naruto-kun. I'm, Kushina Uzumaki, your mother,' Kushina grabbed Naruto's face, and put him to eye level with her. She gave him a kiss in his forehead that made him blush in embarrassment._

_Minato laughed at his son's misfortune, and chose this time to talk._

_'I choose you because I couldn't put the burden of Kyūbi on someone else child except my own. I just hope you can forgive me son. Please,' Minato begged he son._

_'I forgive you dad as well as you mom. Just having you here now makes everything worth it,' Naruto said._

_'I wanted you to become a shinigami Naruto. That's why I had Kage come here. I wanted you to have a gift from me in order to make up for all the birthday's I missed.' Kushina stood up from her hug, and dusted her black clothes._

_'If I were not to become a shinobi. Would you two be proud of me?' Naruto questioned_

_'We're your parents Naruto. We would have been proud of you in any decision you made. That's a parent's job to always be proud of their child no matter what,' said both parents._

_'It really means a lot to know I have your approval." Naruto had a huge grin on his face. And a smile. His first happy smile._

_'So Naruto how was your life?' asked Kushina as Naruto told them everything he went through. From the glares to the pranks he pulled on the village. His good as well as bad times were told as well._

_'Seems like you get most your gene's from me' said Kushina. She could particularly feel her heart breaking as he continued to pour his heart out to them._

_'But he does have my looks though,' Minato commented off handlingly, looking at the resemblance. _

_**'I believe the boy embodies both of you,'** stated Kage as they both nodded._

_'So son what happens when Konoha's Yellow Flash and Konoha's Red Death comes together,' Kushina asked with a smile on her pale-tan face._

_'The greatest shinigami to walk the earth,' shouted Naruto as Kage was happy to see the family together but sad that he had to break them up._

_**'Well it's time for me to break up this family. Come on Minato you can finally pass on and go to soul society. Kushina will be their to meet you,'** Kage stated. That brought a shocked look out of Naruto._

_'Oh and honey,' Kushina called out, 'Don't think for a second that I forgot. I'm still going to beat you to the ground and then some,' the smile on her face never left her face. And that's what worried Minato._

_'Wish me luck son. I think I'll need it,' asked Minato, as Kushina and Minato started to glow white until they disappeared. Naruto heard them both say they loved him before they disappeared completely._

_'Kage. I believe I'm ready now but I have one request though,' Naruto had a determined gaze on his face._

_**'Go for it,'** Kage replied._

_'Could you make it so that Kyūbi could have her own body instead of being sealed in me. I would want her to have another chance at life,' asked Naruto as Kage nodded. However, he just d_

_id that to check her out, more._

_**'I approve,'** said Kage as the he released the bubble around Kyūbi._

_"I saw the Yondaime here as well as another women. Is everything okay?" questioned Kyūbi as Naruto_

_informed her of what happened. She was now hugging Naruto because she was happy that he wanted her to be released._

_**'Lucky kid' **Kage thought out loud. He watched as his form turned red to blue because her breasts were suffocating him. A very good way to die, for a man at least._

_**'Alright you two. Seeing as you are now. I'll make sure you'll become a shinigami. I will need to drain you of your chakra and replace it with Reiryoku,'** Kage stated_

_'W-will this process hurt?' Naruto questioned nervously._

_**'You'll feel like you died. You'll need to remember why you are going through with this. In other words if your resolve is not strong here you will die in the process," **Kage replied with a grin._

_'I'm ready,' Naruto stated with nothing but determination in his voice. As Kyubi nodded as well._

_"**Here we go,"** Kage stated. He placed his hands on their heads. Blue chakra started to come out of Naruto while red chakra started to come out of Kyūbi. The two of them felt their chakra's leave them. Then it happened. Their pulses were now gone._

_**'Now hold onto that resolve,'** stated Kage as light blue energy came out of Kage's hands. Their bodies felt weird at first but then they got use to the feeling. They felt their hearts start to beat again which was a good sign. Kage was now able to remove his hand from their heads. He gave them a lot of Reiryoku. In other words captain Reiryoku but no control over it. It reminded him of Ichigo Kurosaki when he first received his powers. Then again his was in his blood. Just like these two. I wonder what Sanjin would say if he saw her._

_'We did it,' shouted Naruto, as he felt like a new person._

_'Of course we did,' replied Kyūbi as their reiatsu was now visible in the atmosphere._

_**'You two have a lot of reiatsu. If I were a beginner at using reiryoku I would be on my knee's grasping for air.,' **Kage had to contain his surprise. After all he seen this kind of thing before, but no matter how much. It always lands on his face._

_'Is their a way that we can control our Reiryoku?' Kyubi questioned_

_**'You have to train in the reiryoku arts of course. I think its time for you two to get your zanpakuto's,'** Kage thought out loud._

_'How do we do that?' Naruto questioned_

_**'Meditation,' **Kage replied. Kyūbi and Naruto looked at each other then back at Kage. They nodded to each other, and did as instructed._

_**With Kyūbi**_

_**'So your here,'** said a voice, getting Kyūbi's attention. Kyūbi turned around to see a male. He was wearing a pair of black pants, black boots, and a black shirt. Kyūbi could see a black tail coming from his ass. The person also had fox ears. Kyūbi saw a sword on their waist. _

_'I take it your my zanpakuto spirit, right,' asked Kyūbi as he nodded._

_**'Indeed I am. My name is Kumori Kitsune . Hopefully you were able to hear my name,'** Kumori replied_

_'Would you prefer if I called you Kumori,' asked Kyūbi as Kumori nodded._

_**'Of course. Wake up and pull me from your body. I will appear as a sword. If you ever want to talk to me use the Jinzen method,' Kumori said. **She thought about what he said, and passed out._

_**'Good your awake. Did you find out your zanpakuto's name.'**_

_'Kumori Kitsune,' Black reiatsu surrounded Kyūbi's lap. The black reiatsu in her lap took shape and what came out was a curved katana. It had in a black sheath. Kyubi unsheathed the sword and saw the blade was silver and the hilt was black. Kyūbi remembered that it was the sword on Kumori's waist._

_**'Your blade is in it's sealed form. And before you ask, a seal form is normal seeing as if your zanpakuto's was unsealed it may be as big as a skyscraper.' **for some reason Kage twitched when he said that._

_'How many forms does a zanpakuto's have,' Kyubi asked, still examining her blade with care._

_**'There are two forms for every zanpakuto. Shikai and a Bankai form. The shikai form is your blades initial release. In other words it's your zanpakuto's first form. Usually your zanpakuto has a release command you have to know in order for it to activate. Your bankai is the blade's final form. Another important thing you should know is that each zanpakuto has a different ability in these forms.'**_

_'How is Naruto doing?' Kyubi asked_

_**'I'm not sure. He'll wake up eventually,'** replied Kage as he, and Kyubi saw that Naruto was still meditating._

_**With Naruto** _

_**'Looks whose here,' a lazy voice stated that got his attention.**_

_**'It's about time. That's all I can say,' another voice said** and this voice was, surprisingly, to him, female._

_'You guys can come out now,' asked Naruto as a female appeared with a wolf following her. The wolf seemed to be medium sized and had blue fur with white paws,and a white tail._

_The female had long black hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a white kimono which had black tigers on it. She had a nice bust, wide hips, and was slim as well seeing as the kimono showed off her curve's._

_**'Look at the brain on this one,' the wolf stated in a monotone voice.**_

_**'He is pretty stupid. I mean who wear's orange,' the female shot of as well.**_

_'You guys are apart of me so I should expect you guys to know about me instead of what's outside of me,' Naruto deadpanned._

_**'Well I know that you're hated, and lonely before you had people to actually care about you. I represent the loneliness inside of you . My name is Los Lobos" the wolf gave Naruto a wide emotionless grin. **_

_'You said your name was Los Lobos right,' asked Naruto as the wolf nodded nodded._

_**'I prefer Lobos.' **_

_'That's good to know. So what is your story?' asked Naruto as he wanted to know how exactly she came to be his zanpakuto._

_**'Well if you should know I am from the part of your soul that wants to fight. My name is...' the female replied.**_

_"Could you speak up?" Naruto poked his hear. He couldn't hear her so he checked to make sure he can hear her again._

_**'It appears that you are not ready to hear me. Good,' the female replied, but Naruto was shocked at what she said.**_

_"How is that a good thing?" Naruto asked/yelled at the women. Bitch, making life, or dreams' confusing._

_**'Simple, I'll be able to tell you when it is your time. For now I will let you summon my blade in its sealed state,' the female replied**_

_'A**s well I. Seeing as you already know my name it will be easier for us to start training you to in the arts of an arrancar,' stated Lobos as Naruto had to wonder what an arrancar meant.**_

_**'Now wake up,' the female replied **as Naruto woke up._

_**'Good your back. What is it that you learned from your zanpakuto's name? " **Naruto looked up at Kage, then at Kyubi. _

_'I know one of my zanpakuto's name but not the other,' replied Naruto as Kyubi was shocked he had two. Kage on the other hand was impressed._

_**'It's rare for someone to have two zanpakuto's. That means you have train twice as hard. Call your blades, now,' Kage** ordered as blue and white energy appeared in front of Naruto. The energies dispersed and took form as Kyūbi's did awhile ago. Their was now a katana which had in black sheath which had the kanji for tiger in gold on the side on it. Naruto unsheathed the sword. And the hilt was black, while the blade was gold. The other blue energy disappeared and their was now another katana . This katana was in a white sheath. It has a rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself was blue. He unsheathed the katana and saw the blade was silver._

_**'Which zanpakuto's did you have a problem with,' Kage asked **_

_'It was the katana in the black sheath. Seeing as it is the color of her cloths,' Naruto replied._

_'Your zanpakuto is a she?' Kyubi asked. Naruto sensed the jealousy in her voice but decided to not to comment._

_'The other katana is a male. Also one of my zanpakuto stated that I will be training in the arrancar arts?What's that?' Naruto looked at Kage for some kind of explanation._

_**'Well Naruto I'll come back and give you a some paper work on the' arrancars. The paperwork, I'm leaving you, are in Naruto's closet. They're sealed as well.'**_

_'Where will I be seeing as you said I was free from the seal?' Kyubi questioned. Not at all concerned about the fact of Konoha's reaction to her._

_**'Don't worry, I already solved that problem. I'm off and next time I see you guys,you better have made progress,' **Kage glowed, and in a flash of light, that blinded both Kyubi, and Naruto, he was gone._

_The only thing Naruto did was blink, and say, 'that was the most fucked up, weird dream ever had.'_

_Kyubi looked at her ex-container, and replied, 'It wasn't a dream Naruto.'_

_Naruto chuckled at her. 'Rrriiiiggghht.' _

_Morning_

The sun was woke Naruto up this morning. He usually would of woke up early but decided to sleep in. He felt a weight on his chest. He was still sleepy so he didn't pay attention to it. He started to open his eyes and saw the color red. He thought he was dreaming that Kyubi was in his bed and the two were sleeping together. Naruto waited a few minutes until he realized this was reality. _Oh shit! It wasn't a dream!_

"Kyubi,wake up," Naruto whispered to Kyubi.

"Five more minutes Naruto-kun."

"Uh Kyubi. This isn't a dream," Naruto sweat dropped at her mumbling form.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto. I guess Kage put us like this," Kyubi scratched her left ear, in distress.

"You can call me Naruto-kun if you want to," Naruto kind of liked it when she called him Naruto-kun. Not that he'll admit it out loud.

"Only if you call me by my real name which is Aikou," she replied to Naruto who nodded in return.

"Well I guess everything that happened yesterday wasn't a dream," Naruto started to sweat all of sudden. _Then those where my real parents!_

"**It wasn't," Lobos replied in his lazy tone.** Naruto saw his two zanpakuto's on his desk., and they seemed to be glowing as they tried to communicate with him.

"**Now get dressed and be prepared for training," stated the female zanpakuto, **as Naruto got up from bed, took a shower, and got dressed. Aikou on the other hand went to prepare breakfast for the two.

"Were having something other than ramen for breakfast!" Aikou yelled, as Naruto came out his bathroom wearing his orange jumpsuit. He noticed that he grew a few inches. He went to the table so he could eat with Aikou. The two had a small conversation about buying new things for the apartment building as well each other. After that Naruto went to the closet where he saw a whole stack of paper work that literally blew his mind. _Asshole wasn't lying._ He wasn't sure which one to get first. Meanwhile, Aikou was getting dressed in the bathroom. She came out with a pair of blue pants, blue sandles, and a white shirt. The clothing was so tight on her that it particularly showed her entire body. Judging by Naruto's expression, he didn't resist the temptation that Aikou, even if it was unintentional, made by her choice of clothes.

"Can't you breath?"asked Naruto, as he was joking. But Aikou didn't care. She nodded few seconds later.

"That's a lot of paper work," Aikou commented to Naruto

"I noticed. Where do I start Lobos," His Zanpakuto seemed to consider this until he opened his jaw lazily.

"**Shinigami arts and arrancar arts are two different things. I would say wait until that Kage guy comes back with the paper work on the' arrancars. In my own opinion start with zanjutsu seeing as that is a art in which both shinigami's and arrancar's use." His monotone voice really made it hard to take Lobos seriously sometimes.**

"**Also take the one's on Hakuda and H****ō****h****ō** **as well," Naruto's female zanpakuto stated as **Naruto grabbed the scroll's.

"**Aikou,I suggest you train with Naruto later on today in the arts his zanpakuto's pointed out. Seeing as you're going shopping today," Kumori said through Aikou's mind.**

"I understand," Aikou replied to her zanpakuto

"Well I'm off. If you could get me some new clothes that would be great." Naruto gave her some money to spend on clothes and she happily complied with his request.

"What size do you wear?" Aikou pulled out a note book out of know where, and started taking notes.

"I'm not sure anymore" Naruto replied. He looked down, and Aikou saw that he indeed had grown last night.

"Well were going clothes shopping then"Aikou grabbed the blonde from the hand and tried to grab him. But Naruto stood there as firm as a steel door.

"I don't want to go. Clothes shopping is for women." Naruto complained, or more like whined like a little toddler.

"Your going clothes shopping and that's final," Aikou stated, but Naruto didn't give up there. He gave her his ultimate attack. Puppy eyes. She looked as though she was in struggle until she shook her head. Naruto's shoulder's slumped as she one one of there many battles.

"Alright,lets just go"Naruto responded as the two went clothes shopping. Naruto took Aikou to a ninja supply store known as Iron Leaf.

_Iron Leaf_

"Welcome to the Iron Leaf-oh hello, Naruto,"a man that appeared to be in his later thirties said. This was Gurei Kane.

"Hey Gurei!" Naruto greeted back. Enthusiastic about training. "I need some new cloths, some shurikens, a couple of kunais, and some new clothes for my friend."

"Alright then," Kane walked around his counter, and tapped both in the shoulder. Seeing their confusing stare he answered, "If you two would follow me I will lead you to the clothing department and we can get started from there."

Naruto, Gurei, and Aikou arrived a few seconds later. Aikou was in delight while Naruto had a serious expression. Naruto was able to get a few pair of blue and black pants, multiple shirts as well as closed boots. He also got a few vest as well. Aikou was able to get multiple colored pants, multiple shirts, sandles, and some bra's and panties as well. Naruto blushed at her choice at panties though.

"Okay guys. I went to go get Naruto's shurikens as well as kunai's. Anything else you need before I take you to the cash register," asked Gurei, as Naruto asked for new camping, fishing, and survival supplies. Gurei brought back a medium sized tent which could fit two people, a few sleeping bags, a few flares, two flashlights, and a map. For fishing supplies he brought a few fishing rods, nets, a book on how to gut a fish, and fishing for dummies. For survival he brought a book on herbs, and poison's. Gurei also threw in a free Bingo book. Just cause he felt like it.

"Can I wear these cloths out the store," Aikou asked. She wore a pair of black sandles, a pair of red shorts, and black sleeveless shirt. Her katana was strapped on the left side of waist.

"Of course you can," Gurei answered when Naruto came out wearing something other than his orange jumpsuit. He wore now a pair of black pants with multiple hooks and pockets. A black shirt with a spiral in green. A black vest with a few pockets on it as it also had white tiger on the back of it. He had on black shinobi boots and green fingerless gloves with metal covering his knuckles. He had Los Lobos strapped to his waist while his other katana, on his back.

"So how much do I owe you" Gurei calculated the price in total, and frowned. Naruto saw the frown and was going to say what's wrong, but he suddenly gave him smile, and said:

"Well seeing as you finally have something other than orange. I'll sell it to you for half off" Gurei replied as Naruto paid Gurei the total

"Thank you Gurei-san." Aikou replied

"Come back anytime" Gurei replied as the two went to buy fresh food. _What nice kids._

_Leaf Market_

The two were now in the store getting multiple foods that they needed . Naruto was pushing the cart while Aikou was putting stuff in it. Multiple people were shocked to see Naruto, the king of pranks not only getting healthy food, but with a girl, a hot girl. The two were finally at the checkout line in which the store manger approached them with a book in his hand.

"Hello Naruto," the store manager stated. This was Shisou. He was the owner of the Leaf Market. He wore a pair of blue pants, a white shirt, and blue sandles. He use to be a ninja before he retired at the age of thirty and now he owned the Leaf Market.

"Hi Shisou," replied Naruto as he started to put things on the counter.

"Naruto who is your new friend," Shisou asked a little jealous.

"This is Aikou. Aikou meet Shisou, he's a nice guy," Naruto introduced the pair, and they both bowed to each other.

"It's a honor to meet you" Aikou replied

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm just glad you were able to get Naruto out of his ramen kick. For that how about I cover this one," Shisou offered.

"Are you sure? I mean you would be losing money" Naruto asked concerned. It's not everyday that he gets stuff for free after all.

"I want to see you become a great ninja one day and seeing you eat new things is a good start!" Shisou gloated.

"Thank you Shisou-san," Aikou replied a little happy that, there aren't as may bad people here as she thought.

"Just make sure you stick with the boy. He could really use more friends. How old are you anyway?" Shisou asked. A hidden glee in his voice.

"Your not suppose to ask a lady!" she scolded,"But I'm thirteen. I just mature for my age."

"Anyway I just want you take care of him," he grabbed Aikou by the hand placed the book he was carrying to her hand, "Take this book of recipes. There are old recipes in the book that date back to times before the shinobi. I'm sure you can put them to good use" Shisou gave both pair a smile.

"Thank you again and don't worry about me and Naruto. Will be fine," Aikou replied with a bow.

"Alright. Alright. Anyway next time you guys come your paying" stated Shisou as Naruto was carrying the bags. The two were now back at Naruto's apartment and were putting the items away.

"**Can you start training now! I'm bored!" Naruto's female zanpakuto complained. **

"Now that we have everything out the way we can,"Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes.

"**Good, I guess," Lobos replied in his lazy tone. Naruto sighed in irritation. **

"We can train at training ground 44. I heard that the lady that is there is on a mission for about a week," Naruto offered. He was told that that would be the best place to train in private.

**"What about the Hokage? Should we inform him about the recent event" Aikou asked **

"No. I do not trust Hizuren anymore," Naruto's tone of voice was a little cold when he said this, "He kept to much about my family away from me. He didn't even tell me about you being inside of me."

"A secret it is then," Aikou piped up excited at that prospect.

"**I suggest that you do not use any kido techniques if you are going to keep it a secret from him. If you are questioned about where you found your swords. Tell them that you brought them and had them made so that they have a defense mechanism on them. So if anyone besides you tries to wield them they will hurt themselves. Also tell them your blades have special abilities that only you can use," stated Kuroi to the two who nodded.**

"**I guess you can say the same things for the arrancar arts as well," Lobos stated in his monotone voice, lazy voice.**

"Is it possible to create kido techniques?" Naruto questioned

"**Anything is possible through trial and error," Naruto's female zanpakuto's replied coyly. Naruto grinned at her cool response.**

"Well lets get going," Aikou stated as they left the apartment building.

_Forest of Death_

The two were able to get in the training field no problem. The two noticed that the forest was huge in just about everything. From the animals to the plants.

"This place is huge" Naruto commented as he saw all the tall tree's,the huge plant life,and the huge animals.

"It seems perfect for testing survival skills" Aikou said as the two continued there walk.

"**How about we stay in the forest for a week. That way we can get the most out of this area before the kunochi Naruto mentioned come's back" Kuroi suggested**

"Sounds good. I'll go home and get the camping, fishing, and survival supplies." Aikou stated as she went back to the apartment.

"**Now Naruto we're going to train you into the ground this first week or at least until I go to ****sleep" Lobos stated with a yawn.**

"**Your going to hate me but I don't really care," his female zanpakuto replied coyly.**

"Well bring it" Naruto stated as his zanpakuto's instructed him to start physical training. When Aikou came back with the supplies Naruto had hit the ground, hard.

"What are you doing?"Aikou questioned

"Reiatsu control training. Trying to learn how to use my reiatsu by using it to make me fly," Naruto stated with a wince in his whole body. He was starting to feel the burn.

"**Most shinigami's learn how to fly while in the academy but seeing as you are not then you have to learn the hard way, " A flash of light appeared, and Kage appeared. **

"Hey Kage," Aikou greeted without looking at him. She was setting up camp.

"**Well I just came to check on you two. Seems like its going good so far. Anyway I just want you to know that the person who has a true zanpakuto's is coming here in a few minutes. I guess she sensed your reiatsu," Kage stated**

"Do you know who they are?" Naruto questioned

"**I do not. Anyway here are the paper work on the arrancar's," replied Kage as he gave Naruto the papers he had. Naruto noticed that their were only two but they were huge. One was on history while the other was on techniques.**

"Why couldn't you stop this evil from being unsealed?"Aikou questioned all of a sudden. She jumped happily from her job well down, and slapped her hands together. Naruto, however, had a slight nose bleed when she jumped.

"**Like I said we are not allowed to interfere in events that happen in this world. Even me. I am just able to bend the rules," Kage replied**

"I guess everyone has rules to follow," Naruto replied as they heard a noise. They turned into that direction to see a female around the age of thirteen. She had long brown hair which went to her mid-back and brown eyes. She had c-cup breast, a slim body, and some hips that fitted her slim body. She wore a pair of blue pants, black shinobi sandles, a blue shirt. She had two zanpaktou's. They were both on her back. They both were katana. One katana only had a tsuba,which was a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides were parallel to the blade are longer,whereas the four sides above the blade are shortened,making it into a diamond shape. It has a long green handle as well. The sheath was black. The other katana had a blue hilt. This blades guard was in shape of a circle. It was in a white sheath.

"I take it you're the other shinigami?" The female questioned.

"I am, as well as her," Naruto replied.

"**So miss what is your name?" asked Kage as she was shocked to see the king of shinigami's.**

"My name is Tsuki Sosuke. I'm a relative of Aizen Sosuke." Tsuki replied shocking Kage. Kage immediately glued his eyes to her back and there he saw Aizen's zanpakuto on her back.

"**I thought he was the only one" stated Kage as Lobos was having the same thoughts as well.**

"No, there was his sister who was a shinigami. She wasn't as known as Aizen. We had to change our last name after his betrayal. She came here with all the information she had and married a shinobi. She went back to soul society when the barrier was put up again. She left all the information here with her daughter after she gave birth. As it turns out she could not use the information. A couple of generations later I was born and I could use the information she had," Tsuki replied

"**I remember the day when the barrier was destroyed. It was a bad day indeed. That's when the former king used his energy to set up his own barrier. Only the king of shinigami's can pass through it while other shinigami's can't. He never did leave instructions on how to break it. I guess he was determined not to let it happen again," Kage stated**

"I'm just happy there are more shinigami's like myself," Tsuki replied

"**How far are you in your training?"Kage demanded like the king he was.**

"I know both my zanpakuto's name and can use their shikai. I tend to use the katana in my white sheath more. I know a few kido spells. I'm proficient in medical training. I'm good in hakuda. I know a lot of shinigami's history but nothing past the invasion of Karakura," Tsuki listed off everything she knew.

"**Well I have paper work which have new up to date information. I gave it to those two. I want you to promise me you will not betray the shinigami's."Kage stated as his eyes were glowing with power.**

"I'm not. I'm not like my great uncle. I want to bring the Sosuke name back" Tsuki stated with determination in her eyes.

"**Very well than. I will see you guys soon" Kage replied as he left the area **

"My name is Aikou and that is Naruto. So Tsuki what is your zanpakuto's name?" Aikou asked

"I have two zanpakuto's. One is my own while the other I guess you can say I inherited." Tsuki replied

"We are going to be training in the shinigami's arts for the next two weeks would you like to stay with us" Aikou offered

"Sure,I have no problem with that. The only thing I need is a place to live?" Tsuki replied

"Naruto owns a apartment building so it should be no problem finding you a livable. The only thing you need to do is register as a civilian or ninja."Aikou replied

"I'll take being a ninja. If Konoha's exam is like in the book's then I should pass no problem" Tsuki replied

"Just make sure you do not use any kido techniques. Trust me" Naruto stated

"I've already encountered that problem before at a small ninja village" Tsuki replied

"**Get back to training" Kame stated**

_Two Weeks later_

Two week's go by fast when your training. Tsuki was able to become a ninja after getting an A in everything. She had to convince Hizuren to let her take the test and be put on a genin team. At first he refused but Tsuki was able to pull up valuable points which caused him to submit. She had to thank her uncle for being great at politics. Aikou's training was good as well. She was able to learn her release command and was able to learn a few kido spell's as well as hakuda training. Naruto had the hardest training seeing as his zanpakuto's did train him all day and night. It was beneficial though seeing as he could use Los Lobos resurreccion form for three minutes. He still did not know his other zanpakuto's name but he still learned a lot. Most of his training was in the form of hakuda and zanjutsu. He had to admit he also did fell smarter than he did two weeks ago. Now he was on the way to the academy with Tsuki walking beside him. Aikou decided become a civilian seeing as she was very intelligent and she already has a lot of battle experience.

Academy

The new genin were talking about what they did during the two weeks. Naruto and Tsuki walked into the room drawing attention to themselves. Most were wondering why Naruto was here while other females were glaring at Tsuki.

"Why are you here Naruto. Didn't you failed" Sasuke stated

"Actually I took a harder exam and passed it. This is Tsuki who also took a harder exam and passed" Naruto stated as he also introduced Tsuki

"Their is no such thing as another test dead last" Sakura replied as Iruka came into the room

"Actually there is. The academy doesn't want kids to take it because it's very hard" Iruka stated as Naruto and Tsuki found a seat next to Hitomi Saritobi. She was one of Naruto's closest friends when he was growing up. She had medium length black hair which framed her face,hazel eyes,a slim waist,large b-cup breast,and a pair of hips. She was wearing a pair of black shorts,a green sleeveless shirt,a black vest ,and black shinobi sandles. On her waist was a pair of trench knives.

"Where have you been Naruto?" Hitomi questioned

"Training trip" Naruto replied

"And you didn't invite me" Hitomi replied. Unlike a majority of the class she and Hinata were the only two who were not fan-girls of Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'll invite you next time" Naruto stated

"So who are you?" Hitomi questioned Tsuki

"Tsuki Sosuke. Nice to meet you." Tsuki said introducing herself

"Hitomi Saritobi." Hitomi replied as the group heard that teams were being announced. Naruto payed attention.

"Team one is made up of Naruto Uzumaki, Tsuki Sosuke,and Hitomi Saritobi. Your jonin sensei is Gekkou Hayate" Iruka announced as Naruto and Hitomi were happy they were on the same team. From that point on Naruto stopped paying attention. He heard multiple groans and one cheer. He guessed that a girl was paired up with Sasuke.

"Whose on Sasuke's team?"Naruto questioned

"Sakura and Sai"Hitomi replied

"I feel bad for Sai." Naruto stated as Sai was another close friend of Naruto. Sai was an orphan just like him.**(In this story Sai doesn't work for Danzou)**

"Please save me" Sai asked to Naruto as Iruka said that they could go to lunch and their jonin sensei's will be back to pick them up.

_Lunch time_

Friends were in group talking about multiple things. Naruto was hanging out with Hitomi,Tsuki,and Sai on the rooftop.

"So your Naruto's new friend."Sai questioned as Tsuki nodded

"I really don't see what's so great about Sasuke" Tsuki stated

"Their is nothing great about him." Hitomi replied

"How about you say that to my face" Sasuke stated as he was on the roof as his fan-girls were right behind him.

"I'll be glad to" Hitomi replied as she went to grab her trench knives.

"Look Sasuke. We are stating our opinion so can you and your groupies please leave" Tsuki asked to Sasuke.

"How about you stop hanging around loser and come with a winner" Sasuke replied as Tsuki was irritated by Sasuke

"I prefer my friends so please go" Tsuki yelled at Sasuke.

"I'm ten times better than your so called friends. I mean look at the dead last,he has swords but doesn't know how to use them." Sasuke stated as Naruto was mad he insulted his swords.

"That's it Sasuke. Right here right now you and me" Naruto stated

"What. You must be joking right" Sasuke replied

"Sorry but no one's laughing" Naruto stated as he was serious

"Fine lets go to the training field." Sasuke replied as the groups were now at the academy training field. The whole class was at the field as they were ready to see this match. Naruto noticed that their were a few jonin's their as well. He guessed that lunch had passed and came here to see what was about to happen.

"Let's go. First one to be knocked down loses" Sasuke stated as he made up the rules

"Fine by me." Naruto replied. Sasuke was expecting Naruto to charge so that he could use his clans taijutsu to its fullest.

"Why aren't you charging?"Sasuke questioned

"Why should I." Naruto replied as Sasuke was now angry

"Your the dead last your suppose to" Sasuke stated

"Well two weeks can change people Sasuke. Now if you do not want to fight you can quit and I can be on my way" Naruto replied

"You will fight me" Sasuke stated as he was now blinded by anger and charged

'Got you' Naruto thought as he countered Sasuke's right hook by dodging it and then unleashed a quick combination. Sasuke was stunned by the punches he was receiving that he didn't noticed Naruto's kick before it was to late. Sasuke was now sent flying to at tree. People were shocked at what happened. Sasuke the rookie of the year was defeated by the dead last. This match proved that books and grades don't mean a thing in the real world.

"Well that's a wrap" Naruto stated as Sasuke started to get up.

"Where are you going Naruto. This match is not over" Sasuke said as Naruto stated to walk away.

"Well clearly the rules were the first one to be knocked down loses. Now go somewhere. I have a sensei to meet." Naruto replied as he continued to walk away. Sasuke was starting to go through hand signs. Naruto knew he couldn't turn his back on Sasuke so he was ready.

"Fire Style:Grand fireball" Sasuke shouted as a ball of fire went towards Naruto. Naruto disappeared just in time as the fireball hit where he once was.

"Take that dead last" Sasuke stated as his fan-girls started to say how cool he was. Most of the jonin their were displeased at this action.

"You really need to make sure you hit your target" Naruto replied as he had on of his katana's on Sasuke neck. Most people were shocked Naruto dodged the fireball.

"Now like I said before go somewhere. I do not have time for your games. Now go" Naruto shouted the last part as he removed his katana from Sasuke's neck. Sasuke and his fan-girls left the area.

"Good job Naruto. I believe you are on my team." a person replied as behind him was Hitomi and Tsuki. This person was wearing a standard jonin uniform with a sword on their back. Naruto noticed that his hiate was in form of a bandana which covered his brown hair.

"I take it your Gekkou Hayate then" Naruto asked

"Now that I have all three of you. I would like for us to do introductions. I'll go first. My name is Gekkou. My likes are my friends,my girlfriend,and sushi. My dislikes are those who try to wield a sword with out training in it. I also dislikes being called a genius when it comes to kenjutsu. My hobbies are practicing with my sword,hanging out with my friends and girlfriend. My dream is to be able to teach a genin team and help them achieve their goals" Hayate replied

"I'll go then. My name is Hitomi Saritobi. My likes are my friends,family,and yakisoba. My dislikes are kunochi who don't take their job seriously,and men who think women can't become a accomplished shinobi. My hobbies are reading and learning new jutsu's. My dream is to become the next god of shinobi or in my case goddess of shinobi" Hitomi stated

"Sounds like a hard dream but I know you can make it"Hayate replied

"I'm next then. My name is Tsuki Sosuke. My likes are my friends,nature,and yakitori. My dislikes people who judge others without knowing them. My hobbies are sword training and learning history. My dream is to make my family name known again." Tsuki stated

"Well I'm sure your family would be proud" Hayate replied

"Looks like I'm last. My name is Naruto Uzumaki.. My likes are the friends I have,and ramen. My dislikes are shinobi's who think they are all that simply because of a bloodline. My hobbies are training with my swords,and working on my apartment building. My dream is to get my apartment building fixed and make my parents proud" Naruto stated

"I'm sure they would be proud already" Hayate replied

"I am to sensei" Naruto replied

"Well I'm not your sensei just yet. You still have another test genin test to pass. A majority of newly made genin fail this. Hopefully you guys do not fail." Hayate stated

"When can we take this test then?" Hitomi questioned

"Right now." Hayate said as he lead the group to a training ground which had a huge lake with tree's surrounding the lake.

"Nice place." Tsuki commented

"Welcome to training ground 25. Hopefully you guys will be able to get the most out of this area." Hayate stated

"So what is your test?" Naruto questioned

"You are going to fight me and my girlfriend." Hayate replied as the trio were shocked.

"I hope they are ready Hayate-kun. I don't want to be disappointed." a female voice stated. As the person walked towards the group. She was wearing a standard anbu uniform. She also had long purple hair and was wearing a cat mask. She also had a sword on her back. This was Yuugao Uzuki.

"I think will meet your standards" Hitomi stated

"Well stop when the other team quites" Hayate replied

"Do you have any thing to say?" Yuugao asked

"Lets get it started" Naruto yelled as the test started

_Cut and Print_

**A/N**

**This time I paced myself instead of going head first into it. I cut out a few things as well as added a few things which people should notice if you compared this chapter with the first one.**

**I now have a beta reader who is yeah1014.**

_Yeah1014: Well it was tough, but I did it! Shit was long. I personally think it's better than the last._

**Overall this chapter is better than the old one and I hope you liked it. Also please review.**

**Thank you and have a good day**

**Benjamin236.**


	2. Test and Answer's

Spiraling Soul

I do not own Naruto or Bleach I just own my plot.

"Talking"

_thinking_

Flashback

"**Spirit talking"**

**'Spirit thinking'**

Chapter 2:Question's & Answer's

_Story Start_

"Naruto. Lets think of a strategy before you try one of your think on the fly idea's." Hitomi stated getting Naruto's attention as he nodded.

"I agree. These guys have experience." Tsuki replied

"To bad we won't give you the chance" Yuugao stated while she unsheathed her bladed and charged at the genin's. Hayate was going to observe his genin team skills before he joined the fight. Naruto saw her charge and pulled out both of his blades and was ready to intercept her.

"This should be fun." Yuugao said while she went directly at Naruto who was ready.

"You guys fight Hayate alright. I want to show this cat some of my skills." Naruto stated as Hitomi and Tsuki left Naruto to fight Yuugao.

"Your mistake." Yuugao replied to Naruto as she went for a vertical slash. Naruto used both his blades to block the attack. For a split second Yuugao saw a wolf with blue fur with white paws and a white tail staring at her instead of thought he saw something instead of Yuugao for a second but he didn't really pay attention to it.

_'Was that a sword spirit?' _Yuugao thought to herself before she dodged Naruto's other blade slash. Naruto decided to jump back before Yuugao tried to hit him.

_'I swear I saw something instead of Yuugao for just a second.'_ Naruto thought while he waited for Yuugao to go for another strike.

"Come on Naruto." Yuugao taunted Naruto who decided to charge with both his blades in his hand.

"'Be ready." Naruto stated while he started to go through his own combo which consist of multiple horizontal and diagonal slashes. Yuugao was able to dodge a majority of them until Naruto hit her with a vertical slash which surprised Yuugao. Yuugao was glad she had armor on or else that could have been fatal.

"Nice work Naruto. That vertical slash was nicely executed." Yuugao said praising her boyfriends student.

"So does this mean you quit?" Naruto asked the anbu who laughed.

"Were just getting started Naruto." Yuugao replied while she charged at Naruto who was ready to counter.

_With Tsuki and Hitomi_

"Why is he just standing there? Hitomi questioned her teammate.

"Maybe it's a strategy he is trying to use." Tsuki suggested.

"I think he maybe observing Naruto." Hitomi commented as she saw where Hayate's eyes were.

"Let's use that to our advantage then" Tsuki stated

"Are you good at illusions?" Hitomi questioned

"You can say that." Tsuki replied while one of her blades started to glow.

"**Come on Tsuki. Let's show this sensei of your how powerful we are." a voice stated**

_'You know I only use you as a last resort Kyouka Suigetsu'._ Tsuki thought to herself as she answered her zanpaktou.

"**It's always a last resort with you Tsuki. I'm tired of being in this sheath. I'm a zanpaktou damn it. I'm suppose to used to fight not collect dust." Kyouka Suigetsu shouted their frustration's.**

_'Well excuse me for being my own person instead of my grandfather'. _Tsuki replied

"**I know your not your grandfather Tsuki. I knew that when you found me. Ever since Aizen started using that Hogyoku he forgot about me and my power. Look I'm just trying to make sure I'm not forgotten." Kyouka Suigetsu stated their concern.**

_'I understand. Do you have any other illusion techniques besides kazen saimin? '_Tsuki asked her zanpaktou.

"**I have a few other techniques. Just unsheathe me and follow my lead." Kyouka Suigetsu stated.**

_'Fine by me' _Tsuki replied while unsheathing Kyouka Suigetsu.

"Hey Hitomi. I have a illusion that I want to try out on our sensei." Tsuki stated to her teammate.

"So when do you want me to attack then." Hitomi replied while gripping her trench knives.

"I'll use this hand sign to cue you in." Tsuki said while showing her the hand sign.

"Well let's do this then." Hitomi said as Tsuki went down towards Hayate.

"Hey sensei." Tsuki stated getting his attention.

"Show me your skill Tsuki." Hayate replied while unsheathing his blade.

"Fine by me sensei." Tsuki said as she started the fight off by going with rapid thrusts with Hayate blocking them.

"That's some fancy kenjutsu." Hayate stated while dodging Tsuki's sword assault.

"You haven't seen nothing yet sensei." Tsuki replied while hitting his blade hard. Hayate was shocked at the strength Tsuki has when she brought the blade down.

"**Are you ready?" Kyouka Suigetsu asked**.

_I've been waiting._ Tsuki replied while noticing Kyouka was glowing light blue. Hayate noticed the glowing blade as well and was ready for anything.

"**This move is called Sakasa Yaiba( Reverse Blade). I'll lead and you follow alright." Kyouka Suigetsu stated **while Tsuki nodded. Hayate saw the nod and prepared himself for anything.

"Sakasa Yaiba." Tsuki stated calmly as her blade held it's blue glow. Hayate went on the defensive while Tsuki started to go on the offense.

"**This illusion makes the opponent see your blade come from another direction. Your opponent block's your slash from the left but in reality it comes from the right." Kyouka Suigetsu said.**

_' I'm glad that I did pick you up.'_ Tsuki though while using this illusion to her advantage. Hayate now had a few cut's on him due to Tsuki's blade. He now was focusing on where he went wrong in this fight. He saw her make a hand sign and was ready to block the ninjutsu attack that may come his way. A few seconds later nothing happened until he felt something hit him in the back. It seemed that Hitomi was now in their fight making it a two on one situation. Hitomi was able to hit Hayate multiple times with her trench knives which were covered in chakra.

_'Time for me to get out of this.'_ Hayate thought to himself while he was now blocking Hitomi's trench knives but was still getting hit by Tsuki's attack. Hayate decided to get himself out of this situation by using a shushin in order to leave his current fight. The two genin stopped attacking when they saw their sensei vanish into thin air.

"Where did he go?" Tsuki asked her teammate.

"Not sure but with that trench wound on his back he shouldn't have gotten that far." Hitomi replied.

"How bad was the wound?" Tsuki asked.

"Enough for blood to come out but not enough to stop him from fighting." Hitomi said while remembering the cut. She thought that by channeling chakra into her trench knives would have been effective but it didn't look like it had a great effect.

"Well let's head back to where Naruto is. I have a feeling he may need our assistance." Tsuki said as the two were now off to help their third teammate.

_With Naruto_

The battle between the anbu and genin was at a stand still. Both Naruto and Yuugao had their fair share of cuts at the moment. While the two were fighting Yuugao started to see more and more of this wolf instead of Naruto while on the other hand Naruto started to see something other than Yuugao more and more through out the battle. The image was starting to become clearer but it was not picture perfect.

_'The more we fight. The more I start to see something other than her.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"**Maybe she has one of those zanpaktou's that run on chakra rather than Reiryoku." Lobos stated. Naruto noticed that Lobos voice wasn't monotone at the moment.**

"**Don't mind the wolf. He gets excited when he is in a fight." Naruto's female zanpaktou replied.**

_'So what do you get like when your in a fight?'_Naruto asked.

"**You'll see soon enough. Trust me." the female zanpaktou said **while Naruto's focus went back to the fight at hand.

"Yuugao can we take this up a bit? My blade's want a good fight." Naruto asked his opponent.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Yuugao asked the genin.

"Of course I am." Naruto replied while one of his blades started to glow white and blue.

_'Hopefully Hayate won't get mad at me for possibly putting one of his students in the hospital.' _Yuugao thought to herself. As she summoned another blade. The blade looked like a regular katana with a octangular tsuba.

_'I think you just might be right Lobos' _Naruto thought while observing the blade.

"Please don't tell Hayate-kun. I don't want him to know I'm using this against you." Yuugao pleaded with the genin.

"Fine by me just as long as you don't tell the hokage about my blades alright." Naruto replied.

"Deal. Go through the sky Sogeki Hoshi( Shooting Star)." Yuugao stated as her blade started to glow purple. The blade changed into a kusarigama like weapons. Each of these blades had five scythe blades that reminded Naruto of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.( Think of Hisagi's shikai except with five blades instead of two)

"**I knew I was right. Her blade is one of those zanpaktou that runs on chakra. I would say use my resurreccion but I say we save it for when we are in a corner." Lobos stated to his wielder.**

_'I agree. Besides I think I can summon a few wolves to help me out.' _Naruto thought.

"**It's not going to be a lot Naruto. You and I both know that summoning wolves can use a lot of Reiryoku. I mean you can barley summon ten in the resurreccion form." Lobos replied.**

_'I know it won't be a lot. I probably won't get past four but it's all I have right now.' _Naruto replied to his zanpaktou.

"**Try not to use to much Reiryoku when creating the wolves. We don't know if your opponent has a bankai form." Naruto's female zanpaktou stated bringing up a good point.** Naruto now went back to the battle at hand.

"Hope your ready Naruto." Yuugao stated while purple energy surrounded her blades.

"I know I am." Naruto replied as Yuugao blades went straight to Naruto. He dodged the deadly pinwheel's before he could get hurt.

_'The pinwheel is no joke.' _Naruto thought while dodging them. Yuugao was sending her blade's at Naruto at a fast speed.

"Come on Naruto." Yuugao taunted while sending her blades again. Naruto now started to deflect the pinwheeled blades. Yuugao brought her blades back once she saw Naruto's blade glow increase.

"Here goes something." Naruto muttered to himself as the glow that surrounded Los Lobos started to go in front of him and started to manifest into something . A few seconds later four grey wolves appeared in front of him. Yuugao noticed that they all had red eyes and seemed to have blue lines that glowed on their fur.

_'These wolves aren't as strong as the one's I summon in my resurreccion form. These wolves will probably explode when they get hit. If I were in my resurreccion form they would be more stronger and more durable.'_ Naruto thought while he and his wolves moved from their spot just in time to see Yuugao's blades slice deep into the ground.

"Nice wolves Naruto. I can't wait to see what they do." Yuugao stated while going after him.

_'Knowing Naruto these wolves have to have some type of special ability. I just hope I'm able to take them out before their ability activates.' _Yuugao thought as she was in pursuit of Naruto.

_With Hayate _

Hayate at the moment appeared to be tired a bit. The cuts Tsuki gave him he could live with. The cut's Hitomi put on his back burned. He could only blame himself for underestimating the Sarutobi.

_'I guess I can check to see how Yuugao-chan is doing. Hopefully she wasn't underestimating Naruto.' _Hayate thought to himself while he continued his search. He then came across the battle field they were at. Hayate observed the cut's in multiple tree's to the huge cut in the ground.

_'I guess Yuugao-chan really let lose against Naruto. I hope the boy lives through her attacks.' _Hayate thought as he continued his search through the forest. A few seconds later Hitomi and Tsuki appeared where Hayate was.

"Seems like Hayate's girlfriend really let Naruto have it." Hitomi stated while looking at the battle field. Tsuki felt the leftover Reiryoku in the air. She saw the Reiryoku go west.

"Come on Hitomi. Let's catch up to our friend." Tsuki said as Hitomi followed Tsuki.

_With Naruto _

Naruto finally seemed to be ahead of Yuugao. She was still launching her blade's at him but Naruto continued to dodge them while going through the tree's. Naruto finally decided to put his wolves to use. Yuugao noticed the wolves were now gone from where they once were.

_'Time to show this cat whose boss.' _Naruto thought as he continued dodging the pinwheeled weapon. A few seconds later Naruto was now back on the ground and was waiting for Yuugao to appear.

"I take it you want to give up now." Yuugao stated.

"Not at all cat. I just hope your ready." Naruto replied while giving a mental command for the wolves to attack. Yuugao saw from the corner of her eye that two wolves were coming. She sent both her blade to her side and saw that the wolves exploded. Not just any explosion but a medium size explosion. Then a third wolf came charging in front of her . She brought both her blades back and cut the wolf in two thus setting off another explosion. See now was looking for the last one which see could not find until it was to late. It came diving down and hit it's mark. This explosion was bigger than the last one.

_'Charging that last one was tough but it worked.' _Naruto thought to himself while staying a few feet away from the explosion. He started to observe the damage the wolves caused and was happy with the turn out. He also were the huge crater where Yuugao stood their was nothing in their except mud.

_'She must have replaced herself with a mud clone when the third wolf exploded in front of her. The smoke from the wolf gave her cover and blocked my view. I see why she is in anbu.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw his two teammate's approach him.

"Nice explosion's Naruto." Hitomi commented while looking at the damage to the training ground.

"Thanks Hitomi." Naruto replied.

"Where are they?" Tsuki asked as they lost their trail on Hayate.

"Right here." Yuugao stated as her and Hayate walked towards the genin with their weapons sheathed.

"I have to say you guys are an interesting bunch. Tsuki your kenjutsu style was well practiced and nicely executed. The way you and Hitomi were able to work against me was well done. Hitomi your really know how to hit your mark up. Naruto,your ability to use two swords was good. I have to say your plan with the exploding wolves was great. I still have a feeling that you haven't showed your true power yet. I can proudly say that Team One has passed. I would like for us to go out and celebrate." Hayate stated as the genin's were proud that they were able to pass.

_Later that night_

Team one was able to celebrate that they were now a genin team. Hayate told them that they would start training tomorrow morning around six o clock at training ground twenty five. At the moment the group decided to see were Naruto and Tsuki lived. They arrived at the building which seemed to be in need of repairs.

"You guys live here?" Hitomi asked the two who nodded.

"It's a work in progress." Naruto replied as Aikou came out from the building and came down to meet Naruto and Tsuki.

"Who might this be Naruto? I have never seen her before." Hayate asked the genin.

"Come in to my room. This is going to be a long story." Naruto stated as the group was now in Naruto and Aikou's apartment. Tsuki's room was two door's down from Naruto's.

"Make yourself comfortable." Naruto said as the group found seat's in the apartment.

"Now as you all know I contain the Kyubi." Naruto started as Hayate and Yuugao didn't know that Hitomi and Tsuki knew.

"I overheard my grandfather talking to a few people about you being it's jailer. I never viewed you as the Kyubi Naruto." Hitomi stated.

"Well surprise I am the Kyubi. I was able to get out of the seal thanks to Kage." Aikou said shocking three out of four people in the room.

"Wow." Hitomi said summoning up the thoughts of three people.

"I really don't want you to tell the Hokage about this alright. Knowing him he will tell the council and they will go into a panic frenzy." Naruto stated as the group nodded. They knew what the council may do if they found out the Kyubi was out.

"What was with your sword Naruto. I kept seeing a wolf instead of you?" Yuugao asked.

"This may seem a bit far fetched but I and Tsuki have Zanpaktou's." Naruto stated shocking Hayate and Yuugao. Hitomi had a look of confusion on her face.

"I guess I'll need to explain everything from the beginning." Naruto said while getting some paper's Kage gave him. He also started explaining as to who gave him the power to use Reiryoku and why he had it as well.

"That's a lot to take in Naruto." Hitomi stated taking in the fact that someone is going to be not only resurrected but will try to take over the world as well.

"I know it is Hitomi but I guess that's life." Naruto replied

"I want to be able to help you when the time comes Naruto." Hitomi said to her friend.

"I have a feeling that you will Hitomi. Trust me." Naruto replied.

"So how far are you guys in zanpaktou training?" Yuugao asked Naruto, Aikou,and Tsuki. The three in question each took turns as to where their skill level was.

"Is their anyway our zanpaktou's can become full zanpaktou's again?" Hayate asked.

"At the moment I'm not sure. I'll ask Kage if he comes by again." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry Naruto, Aikou,and Tsuki. Your secret is safe with us." Yuugao stated.

"I still can't believe my grandfather lied to you Naruto. I can't blame for you on how you feel towards him." Hitomi said as she was now seeing her grandfather in a different light.

"It's alright Hitomi in some way I guess he was trying to protect me. I'm not sure why thought." Naruto said.

"He should let you take up your father's last name." Yuugao replied.

"I want to but I have a feeling that the council will shoot down that idea and then try to give some stupid excuse as to why I shouldn't." Naruto said.

"They will probably try to say your father killed a lot of people in the war or something like that." Hayate replied.

"I don't see that as a good excuse. Sure Naruto's father did kill people in the war but he is only one man. He had help from different shinobi from this village to assist him. No one man can win an entire war. Sure he was able to shift the war in the leaf's favor but he still needed help." Tsuki stated her view of the excuse.

"I have to go and report to the Hokage. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hayate said as he used a shushin to leave the room.

"Look Aikou if you need a job I would suggest you go see the Hokage. From what I hear he is in need of a head of fiance." Yuugao suggested to the red head.

"What is the job of the head of fiance exactly?" Aikou asked the anbu ninja.

"Well the head of fiance is in charge of keeping up with the money that the Leaf village has. They are in charge of all the banks the leaf village has." Yuugao explained.

"So I'm in charge of money and where it goes?" Aikou asked.

"That pretty much summons up the job description. You also have a seat on the council and have the ability to vote as well." Yuugao replied.

"I believe I will be seeing the Hokage tomorrow then. Thank you Yuugao." Aikou said as Yuugao left the building.

"I have to leave as well guys. We have training in the morning." Hitomi said as she and Tsuki left the apartment room as well.

"This has been a day huh Aikou." Naruto commented as he was going through his day.

"Indeed it has been Naruto." Aikou replied as she went to their bed and went to sleep.

_'I know your watching me mom and dad. I also want you guys to know that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is going to be the best their will be.' _Naruto thought as he changed his cloths and went to sleep with Aikou. Knowing that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**I know this may seem like a short chapter but I have to get back into writing this story. I'm currently focused on Spiraling Bat at the moment. I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. Please remember to review and comment. I hope you guys liked the fight scene.**

_Next chapter: Meetings & Missions_


	3. Meetings and Missions

Spiraling Soul

I do not own Naruto or Bleach I just own my plot.

"Talking"

_thinking_

Flashback

"**Spirit talking"**

**'Spirit thinking'**

Radio

Chapter 3:Meetings and Missions

_Konoha_

Another morning in Konoha. For one Naruto Namikaze it meant that he would be able to train with his team today. He got up,took a shower,put on his ninja cloths,and made breakfast. Aikou at the moment was up as well. She was trying to figure out what to wear when she visited the Hokage. She decided to get Naruto's opinion.

"Naruto-kun. I need help." Aikou said from Naruto's room.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked while walking towards the room.

"I don't know what to wear." She replied to the Namikaze.

"Really." Naruto said coming into the room. He saw Aikou's form which was currently in a black skirt which stopped right above her knee. She also had on a red blouse which showed a little bit of cleavage but not to much. On her feet were a pair of heel's. Naruto saw that her red hair was nice and pressed. Overall she looked good.

"How does this look Naruto?" She asked her former jailer.

"You look great Aikou." Naruto replied to her.

"Really. Thank you Naruto-kun." Aikou said while going over and hugging the blonde.

"You welcome. Now come on,I cooked breakfast." Naruto stated as the two went to eat breakfast before starting their days.

_With Naruto_

The blonde decided to check up on his other teammate who lived a few apartment's down. He went to her door and knocked. It took her a few seconds to answer the door. She came to the door wearing a tank-top and a pair of shorts.

"Hey Naruto. What brings you over hear this morning?" Tsuki asked. She was currently about to change into her ninja cloths and meet him at the training grounds.

"I was just checking on you that's all." Naruto replied.

"You don't have to check up on me Naruto. I'm fine." Tsuki said.

"I was just making sure. You know how shinobi's can be." Naruto replied. He had a few anbu spy on him a few times.

"Isn't their a law against shinobi's spying on other shinobi's?" Tsuki asked her teammate.

"I believe so. You should ask Hitomi about law's. She seemed to know more law's than anyone when we were in the academy." Naruto replied.

"Well Naruto. I have to go change. I'll see you at the training grounds." Tsuki replied as Naruto left to go to the training grounds.

_With Aikou_

She had just finished eating breakfast and now was writing a resume. She had a lot of experience in different fields so getting this job should be easy. She looked at the time and decided to make her move to the Hokage's tower. On her way their a few civilians and shinobi were staring at her. Some guys wishing they knew who she was while women were trying to make her the target of gossip. She finally reached her destination.

_Hokage's Tower_

She went into the Hokage's building and saw the current secretary who had long black hair,black eyes,and was wearing a black skirt,a white blouse,and black heels. She asked if she could have a meeting with the Hokage. She was happy to assist her and scheduled her in for eight o clock which was a few minute's away.

"How long have you been working her secretary-san?" Aikou asked

"You can just call me Akai, Aikou. I've been working for the hokage for seven years." Akai stated.

"Were you ever a shinobi?" Aikou asked again.

"I use to be but I decided to retire while I was ahead. I then saw the job opening and decided to go for it." the twenty four year old replied.

"What are your thoughts on Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked her.

"I believe the guy has had a hard life. I mean the glare's he receive are nothing to laugh at but somehow he keeps smiling through it all. I believe that the civilians need to treat the hero of konoha with more respect." She stated.

"Has he had any friends?" Aikou asked.

"His age or older?" she asked. Aikou just decided to go with his age.

"Let's see. Hitomi,Shikamaru,Choji,Kiba,Rock Lee,and Tenten. I believe that's it unless I missed someone." Akai replied.

"How about older?" Aikou asked.

"The hokage,two squads of anbu which is about eight people overall. Teuchi and his daughter. Iruka possibly and myself but that's about it. Wait why do you want to know so much about Naruto anyway." Akai replied. She was unsure about her intentions with this information.

"I recently meet him and wanted to know more about him." Aikou said.

"I understand. He usually doesn't like to talk about his past only talking about the future and how he is going to be the greatest Hokage." Akai replied.

"Well Akai I have to get going. My appointment is here." Aikou said to the secretary.

"I hope you get the job. I can use someone to talk to around here." Akai replied while Aikou went upstairs.

_I hope she does. I can't believe that she is just thirteen with that much experience. If Hizuren doesn't hire her than I just may quite myself._ Akai thought to herself while she started to go through the paper work Hizuren had to do today.

_With Naruto_

Currently was waiting at the training grounds. Hitomi and Tsuki arrived almost at the same time. The trio were early. A few minutes later Hayate appeared in front of them.

"Good morning everyone." Hayate said greeting his team of genin.

"Good morning sensei." the team replied in unison.

"Well guys today were going to a few energy control techniques. Seeing as me and Hitomi use chakra I will be teaching her tree walking and then water walking. As for you two I'm not sure what type of energy control techniques I could teach you." Hayate stated.

"We have a few Reiatsu control techniques." Tsuki replied as Hayate nodded.

"After two hours of that will start some kenjutsu. Hitomi I will begin to teach you some more advance forms of using trench knives. Seeing as you already know how to channel chakra into them I will help you take it up to the next level." Hayate said to his student who nodded in response.

"Well let's get to it sensei." Naruto replied as they began training.

_With Aikou_

She was inside the Hokage's room in the building. She was now sitting before the Hokage of the leaf village. She can see why he was the leader of the village due to his aurora that demanded respect. Was she intimidated,no not really. The only people who she was intimidated by was Kage and Kami.

"So what brings you to my office this morning?" Hizuren asked the beautiful red head in his office.

"I'm here to apply for the job of the head of fiance." Aikou stated to the old man. The Hokage was shocked that she would want that job.

"How old are you exactly?" Hizuren asked.

"Does it really matter how old I am. I have the experience and qualifications that fit the bill of what you are looking for." Aikou stated while giving the Hokage her resume. He was shocked that she did fit the bill.

"I have a lot of people who can fit the bill of what I am looking for. I want to know what makes you different from them?" Hizuren asked.

"I'm new." Aikou stated. Hizuren now had a look of confusion on his face.

"What does now have to do with anything?" Hizuren asked the women in front of him.

"Simple. I am new to Konoha. Which means that I will have an unbiased opinion." Aikou stated. Hizuren was now thinking about that. An unbiased opinion. Someone who didn't know anything about Konoha's history. A person who has their own view's and do not have to worry about being influenced.

_Oh the possibilities._ Hizuren thought to himself. This was what he needed a person who was new to Konoha and had their own opinion.

"So do I have the job or what?" Aikou asked.

"Indeed you do. Welcome aboard Aikou. I will have Akai give you Konoha's book of law's book as well as access to the Konoha Treasury. Now I do hope you have access to chakra because of the fact there is a vault will only open to your chakra signature." Hizuren explained.

"I have something better than chakra. I will not go into any more detail than telling you that once I touch the vault I will be the only one that can open it." Aikou stated. Hizuren decided not to question her and accepted her answer.

"Well than lets go to your new office which is at Konoha's National Bank." Hizuren said as the two now went to Aikou's new office.

_With Naruto _

Naruto and his team were currently sparing against Hayate. The group were only suppose to use their kenjutsu skills without their swords special ability. Hitomi on the other hand was practicing channeling her fire chakra into her trench knives. If she could do that then her knives would have an edge against the competition.

"Come on guys." Hayate stated as he started to slide into one of his advance kenjutsu forms.

"I usually don't double wielding sensei." Tsuki replied. She was having a hard time getting this concept down.

"Your just having trouble with it that's all. Naruto seems to be doing fine." Hayate commented as Naruto was making it look easy.

"Of course he is. He's Ambidextrous." Tsuki replied to her sensei. Hayate forgot that he can use both hands equally.

"Alright that was my fault. How about I help you and Kyouka Suigetsu come up with some new techniques." Hayate suggested.

"**I guess we can take him up on his offer. My imagination seems to be limited at the moment Tsuki."** Kyouka Suigetsu stated.

"Alright then sensei. Let's see some of these ideas you have." Tsuki replied while sheathing her other zanpaktou's.

_With Aikou_

They were now outside Konoha's National Bank. The two went into the building. Aikou had to say that it was a big building compared to the other smaller banks that were around in Konoha. Hizuren lead her up to her office which was on the third floor. Hizuren took out a key and unlocked the door. When they walked into the office they saw it looked like it haven't been used in years.

"Did the previous Head of Fiance use this office?" Aikou asked while looking around.

"I believe they made their own office at their house." Hizuren replied while making a mental note to get a cleaning crew up here.

"Where is this vault of which you speak of?" Aikou asked the aged leader. Who left the room and started to lead her down stairs to the basement of the building. They now appeared in front of this vault which to Aikou had a palm scanner. She guessed this is where you were suppose to put chakra into the vault.

"How does this work exactly?" Aikou asked while Hizuren pulled out another key.

"First I have to clear the chakra scanner with this key. The key was made so that we can clear the chakra signature on the scanner." Hizuren said while using the key.

"Now that it is clear I want you to pump your energy into it." Hizuren stated as Aikou pumped her Reiatsu into the scanner. A few seconds later the vault glowed black before it started to unlock itself.

_Black energy. Maybe she's related to the Nara clan._ Hizuren thought to himself as the two stepped into the vault. Inside the vault was what seemed to be items no one could obtain. Some of these items were from the early making of Konoha itself.

"This entire room has items that Konoha has deemed to be a treasure. Some of items in here cannot be replaceable." Hizuren stated.

"So why have something this big inside of a bank?" Aikou asked. It didn't make sense that items like Hashirama's staff,one of Minato's custom kunai's,and one of Tsunade's medical books were in a place like this.

"Their will be a time when a new generation will need direction and I want them to be able to come here and learn from shinobi's of the past." Hizuren stated.

_Sounds like someone wanted their own museum_. Aikou thought to herself.

"Well Aikou I would like to tell you that your first council meeting will be next Monday." Hizuren said.

"That's enough time for me to get acquainted with Konoha and it's laws. I also take it that is the day when I will be introduced as the Head of Fiance." Aikou replied as Hizuren nodded.

"Right now I will need you to keep this between you and me." Hizuren said.

_I guess he really want's that unbiased view. Alright then I will only tell Naruto and Yuugao then._ Aikou thought to herself. She had to tell the person who gave her the idea.

"I will. You better get back to work Hokage. You have a lot of paperwork to do." Aikou replied while Hizuren used a shushin to disappear leaving Aikou to explore Konoha's collection.

_A lot of people have donated to this place._ She thought while looking at what exactly was in here. Their were two summoning contracts in here. She picked up the scrolls and blew the dust off them and read what animal the scroll could summon.

_The tiger and falcon contract. Both contracts were said to have disappeared. I wonder if Kage could make these summoning only work with reiatsu. Then again it is kage._ Aikou thought while putting the contracts back down. She had a feeling that they were going to be need soon. Aikou continued her walk through the vault and saw something that caught her eye. It was a red and black book with the leaf in gold. She pulled it out and started to read the first page.

First Entry: 3/20

For once in my life I like to believe that I am happy. I am now a proud shinobi of the leaf village and can only hope that I can protect my village to it's fullest. I know that my parents would be proud of the shinobi that I have become. I will carry on their legacy and show the world that the will of fire is always burning.

End Entry

_I wonder who wrote this?_ She thought while putting taking the book with her. Aikou wanted to know more about this person.

_With Naruto _

Hayate was now calling it a day. It was around four o clock which meant they trained for about eight hour's. Naruto had to admit that his duo wielding style was getting better. Hitomi felt that she now had a better edge in using her trench knives. Tsuki now had a few new ideas and was now trying to manifest them.

"Our team is awesome." Naruto stated to his teammate's.

"Looks whose on it Naruto." Hitomi replied.

"I agree Naruto we do make a pretty good team." Tsuki commented. The three were about to go get something to eat. Hayate said he was going to catch up with them later stating he had something to do before hand. If they had to guess he was going to see if Yuugao was back from her mission.

"Well if it isn't Naruto." A voice stated as the trio turned around to see Team eight as well as their sensei.

"Oh hey Kiba,Akamaru. Long time no see." Naruto replied to his friend and his friends partner.

"Hello Hinata,Shino." Hitomi said greeting the other two member's on the team.

"What have you guys been doing?" Kiba asked the three in front of him.

"It's been pretty good. Training was fun." Hitomi replied.

"How about you join us for dinner." Kurenai suggested to three genin's.

"I wish we could but were going to have to turn you down. Were suppose to be waiting for Hayate-sensei to return." Tsuki said.

"I understand. Well there is always next time. Come on team." Kurenai stated as team eight left the scene to go eat. A few minutes later Hayate appeared in front of his team with Yuugao beside him.

"Sorry about the long wait." Hayate said apologizing to his team.

"Look Sensei we don't mind you going to check up on Yuugao alright." Naruto replied as the group went to get something to eat. During dinner Yuugao told the group about her A-rank mission and how she was able to complete it. About half an hour later the group paid for their food and went their separate ways for the night.

_Next Day_

Another morning in Konoha. Naruto and his team were currently in the Hokage Tower waiting on their first mission.

"Here is your first D-rank mission." Hiruzen stated while giving Hayate the scroll.

"D-rank mission. Okay I guess." Naruto said. He was about to experience how awful these next mission's were going to be.

_Evening_

Team Blade as Hayate called his team were now returning from their final D-rank mission of the day. To say the genin's were mad was an underestimate. They hated doing these chores that the academy students could do.

"I must say completing ten D-rank missions for newly made genin in a day is impressive." Hiruzen said to the group.

"I do not want anymore D-rank missions! I mean academy students can do this." Naruto shouted. He was tired of his training not showing.

"You guys just became genin yesterday. I mean you can't expect to just go into the real world and do missions." Hiruzen replied.

"Can we at least stop chasing that damn cat already?" Naruto asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Hiruzen said as the Team Blade was dismissed from missions for the day and each went to their houses for some rest.

_Naruto Apartment _

Naruto was now home. He currently was about to cook dinner but say that Aikou had already beat him to the punch. He noticed that see seemed to be engulfed in her new position. She was currently reading a book about Konoha's Law and Regulations.

"Hey Aikou. Have you been training?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know if she had been doing other things with her time rather than reading.

"Of course Naruto. I've mostly been working out early in the morning. I must say that working out with Gai and Rock Lee is interesting to say the least." Aikou replied. Naruto had tried to train with the youthful duo but it just didn't work. Not that Naruto couldn't keep up with the two. It was the sunset genjutsu that did it for him.

"That's good to here. Are you still studying?" Naruto asked her.

"Well I have to be prepared for when I meet Konoha's Council." Aikou replied.

"What's in that book?" Naruto asked while pointing to the black and red book with a gold leaf on it.

"From what I have read it's a journal or something like that. I haven't been able to read the whole thing yet but I plan on continuing it soon." Aikou said as Naruto went to bed hoping that he would be able to get a real mission.

It's been a month since Team Blade has been together. The group has taken a lot of D-rank missions and have been training. Today was going to be the day Hayate was going to try to get a C-rank mission for the group.

"Team Blade reporting for a C-rank mission." Hayate stated to the Hokage.

"Really now. Do you think they are ready for a C-rank mission Hayate?" Hiruzen asked the jonin.

"Of course. My team if records are right have completed over fifty D-rank missions since they have been out of the academy. Also to my knowledge the other genin teams from their class has only started to take D-rank missions." Hayate replied. He was glad to do his research.

"Well I guess a C-rank mission wouldn't hurt. Alright then here is your mission. You are going to the Kiri and deliver this package. You may be gone for a few weeks seeing as the place is still at war with itself. Hopefully our client is still alive when you get their." Hiruzen stated. A delivery mission was ranked as a C-rank mission but where the location was it may be a B-rank mission.

"Alright team gather your things so we can move. Meet me at the eastern gate with supplies for about a month. From what I know it may take us a while to get to Kiri." Hayate said to his team who went to go pack. Hayate wanted to talk to the Hokage about this mission.

"You know this is a B-rank mission. So why are you giving it to me and my genin?" Hayate questioned the leader of the village.

"I believe that it is time for them to get experience. It's like you said no other genin team is up to par with your team yet." Hiruzen replied.

"Well alright then. Can Yuugao come with us? I have a feeling that we may need her." Hayate asked. Going to the Kiri where most of the worlds most known swordsmen live was dangerous for genin that is.

"I will allow her to go with you. Just be careful. Also if you need to pull out of the mission then so be it. I don't need you risking the lives of children for the mission." Hiruzen said as Hayate left the room.

_Eastern Gate._

The group now was ready to move. Hayate had the scroll they were going to delivery to their contact in Kiri.

"Well team I hope you are ready because this is where your training is going to pay off." Hayate stated to the genin in front of him. His team nodded in response. They were happy to finally show what they could do.

"Let's go sensei. We have our first real mission and I don't want to fail." Naruto said.

"Well let's move then." Yuugao replied. She was currently wearing her anbu attire without her mask. The group were now heading towards Kiri not knowing what they were about to get themselves into.

_A day later_

The group was currently on a boat. They had made it to the docks in time before the boat to Kiri left the port.

"So sensei. Have you every been to Kiri before?" Hitomi asked.

"I have a few times and have to say it's a nice place. One of the few shinobi villages that are actually hidden." Hayate said remembering why it was called Kiri in the first place.

"Will we be encountering anyone?" Tsuki asked. She was ready to try out a few of her new techniques.

"I wish I knew Tsuki. Just remember to be on your guard when we hit land alright." Yuugao replied. Naruto was currently going over his skills with Los Lobos.

"**You have improved Naruto. You can hold my resurreccion for four minutes now and you can make eight wolves." Lobos said.**

_I know but I still don't know her name yet._ Naruto mentally replied. He was referring to his other zanpaktou who he still could not hear.

"**Their will be a time when you will hear her soon enough Naruto. I assure you. Now get back to the mission at hand." Lobos said** trying to assure him that sooner or later she will tell him her name.

_Thanks Lobos._ Naruto mentally said as he went back to talking to his teammates.

"**So when are you going to tell him your name?" Lobos asked the female zanpaktou's. Who at the moment seemed to be meditating.**

"**Soon enough Lobos. I have a feeling this mission may give Naruto what he needs in order to use me." ****she stated.**

"**He has heart,soul,and a resolve that I haven't seen in centuries. What else does the boy needs!" Lobos shouted.**

"**His resolve needs to be tested." she replied in a calm voice. Lobos was shocked and couldn't say anything because she was right. His resolve had never been tested.**

_**Naruto I hope that you never give up anytime soon**_. **Lobos thought to himself.**

_Kiri_

The group was here in Kiri. The island itself seemed to be covered in a mist. The mist itself wasn't dense. They had arrived early in the morning and now where trying to figure out which way would be the quickest path to the client's location.

"It seems to be in the village." Yuugao remarked as the group was looking at the map.

"Well guys lets go." Hayate said as they started to make their way to the village not knowing they were being followed.

_Ten minutes later_

"It seems as thought were being followed team." Hayate whispered to the group.

"I know and it's sad." Yuugao replied.

"Let's greet them then." Naruto said as he wanted to show them what happened to spies how got caught.

"They may be doing this on purpose." Hitomi said.

"This is Kiri after all and if it's one of their shinobi they probably know this island better than anyone." Tsuki stated.

"Your right we do." a voice said as a group of people walked through the mist. They noticed one seemed to Zabuza Momochi another was the Demon Brother's Gozu and Meizu. The other two they didn't know. One had long auburn hair which seemed to go to her waist. Her long hair also seemed to be in four bangs with one covering her right eye and she also had light green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shinobi dress which had chain-mesh on the inside of the dress and blue high heeled sandles and grey shin guards. This was Mei Terumi. The other person with them was a mist hunter ninja.

"What do you want Zabuza?" Hayate asked.

"We want what's in that scroll." Zabuza replied.

"Sorry but we can't give it to you." Naruto said.

"Do you even know what's in their?" Mei asked the blonde.

"Were not suppose to. Our mission is to deliver this scroll to our client and that's it. Now please move." Tsuki stated.

"Oh really. Well to bad for you were not moving. Therefore were going to take that scroll from you." Zabuza said.

"What's so important about a scroll Zabuza?" Yuugao asked.

"Simple. The Mizukage want's it." Mei replied shocking the group.

"What your Hokage didn't tell you. Well to bad. Now hand it over." Zabuza said.

"Again were not going to give it to you." Hitomi said assuring that they were not going to get it.

"Well then be prepared for one hell of a fight then." Zabuza stated while grabbing his Kubikiri Hocho.

"Team be prepared to fight." Hayate said as his team pulled out their weapons.

"You guys stay back. I'll handle this group myself." Zabuza said to his group who nodded.

"If it's get to bad then will step in." Mei said.

"To bad. These guys won't know what hit them." Zabuza said.

"Well come on Zabuza. Your overconfidence will be your downfall." Yuugao said

"I don't call it overconfidence. I call it winning." Zabuza replied before charging at the leaf shinobi.

_And Cut_

**Well the chapter is longer like I promised. Team Blade is now on their first C-rank mission and now they have to face Zabuza and his group. What really is in that scroll. Who knows. Anyway any question's or comments leave a review and I will get back to you.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 4:Resolve_

_Expect a lot of fighting scene's next chapter. _


End file.
